Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'Sky', which I lost the plot bunny for... This is slightly darker, though... Starts at chapter 3 of 'Sky'. Read the first two chapters of that if you want before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewrite of _Sky_ since the plot bunny for that story ran away, and I don't think its coming back. So... I'm writing this. It's a bit darker than it's counterpart, but... I'm want to keep it in T so... I'm going to skip most parts. This story starts at the third chapter of _Sky_, so if this first chapter is a little confusing, read that first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them. I own Sky, though. And her mate... And sparklings... And Darkraid... And another bot...

* * *

Sky, Waterfall, Rainfall, and Wingsplash had gone to get a family picture. Sky had subspaced the data pad with the family picture as they started toward home. They had gotten to the crystal gardens when bombs fell from the sky.

Waterfall and Sky quickly covered Rainfall and Wingsplash as the sparklings cried out in shock.

:Megatron broke his promise: Waterfall said quickly through the bond as they started leading their sparklings through the explosions; trying not to get separated.

"Decepticons! Attack!" The two seekers looked up to see a black mech with red optics hovering in front of them. He grinned down at Sky and Waterfall. "Trying to escape death?" he taunted.

:Separate!: Waterfall exclaimed through the bond. They did, Sky dragging Rainfall with her while Waterfall took Wingsplash.

The black mech laughed evilly. "Resistance is futile!" He exclaimed. He landed in front of Waterfall and Wingsplash, transformed one of his servos into a sword, and stabbed Waterfall in the chest.

Sky stumbled slightly, feeling his pain before his spark went out.

"Sire!" Wingsplash cried before she too was stabbed.

Sky stumbled when her bond with Waterfall broke, almost dropping Rainfall.

"Sire!" She cried out, then "Sis!" when the bond with Wingsplash broke, when she was killed as well.

Rainfall slipped out of Sky's grip and landed on the ground. "Sire! Sis!" She scrambled to her pedes and raced in the direction.

"Rainfall!" The sky blue seeker took off after her daughter. It wasn't safe for her. This was proved when a mech landed in front of Rainfall. The seekerlet tried to stop, but ended up crashing into the mech's leg.

"Carrier!" Rainfall screamed as she was picked up by the mech.

"Leave her alone!" Sky said, almost to the two.

The mech smirked, putting his sword onto his back and held Rainfall with both servos.

"No!" Sky cried as she made it to him... But the mech tore the sparkling in half before Sky could do anything.

Sky stumbled when her bond with Rainfall broke. "N... No..." Then she collapsed and fell unconscious.

Darkraid took his sword out of subspace, then raised it up to offline the femme... But stopped. Instead, his optics traveled up and down her frame and smirked. She was a rather... pretty femme. He paused, then put his sword in subspace. He knelt and picked her up, turning and walking toward the entrance of the city; several fires raging around him...

-00000-

Darkraid entered Megatron's throne room, bowing in front of him. "Heion has been destroyed, my Lord."

"I thought I ordered it to be spared." Megatron said, glaring down at him.

"Yes, my liege. But, the citizens may have eventually gone to the Autobot's side.

Megatron growled softly. "I understand that, but you went against my orders."

Darkraid nodded slowly. "I understand, my Lord."

Megatron frowned, then growled again. "Do not disobey my orders again. Understood?"

Darkraid nodded again. "Yes, my liege."

Megatron paused, then asked, "Are there any survivors?"

Darkraid, having thought it through on the way, answered, "No, my Lord."

Megatron nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Darkraid nodded, standing and exiting the room. He headed toward his quarters...

-00000-

Sky on-lined, her optics gazing around in confusion. Where was she? She stood up off the berth she was on, just as the door opened. She glared at the mech who entered, the mech who led the attack.

"What do you want?" She growled, wings going flat on her back.

"You will find out what I want." The mech growled back, walking forward after locking the door.

Sky took a step backwards, away from him. "Leave me alone!"

The mech smirked.

-00000-

Sky was curled up on the floor, not on the berth since she didn't need to while Darkraid wasn't in the room. Her armor was no longer sky blue and white, but was instead wearing pleasurebot armor, which was dark blue with black highlights. Sky's optics were closed, though she was not recharging, but because she wasn't feeling well, which didn't really help with the depressed feeling she had.

She had lost track of how long she had been prisoner. A week? A month? A year? She didn't know. All she knew was that Cybertron had gone dark, and Darkraid had moved her to the ship they were now on, and she was now trapped in this room...

Darkraid walked in then. He walked over to Sky and glared down at her. "Get up." He growled, grabbing her arm.

"No." Sky mumbled, pulling her arm out of his grasp. It was he first time in a while that she had disobeyed him.

"What?" Darkraid asked.

Sky curled into a tighter ball. "Don't feel well."

Darkraid opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. Instead, he commed the medic of the ship, Topspin. "Topspin's on his way."

Sky wanted to argue, but didn't. For once, she didn't mind being checked over by him. She wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Soon, Topspin, whom was a black mech with green highlights and red optics. "What is wrong?" He asked Darkraid.

"She is not feeling well." He answered.

Topspin nods, kneeling down beside Sky and running a scanner over her. Sky didn't even attempt to flinch away from him.

Topspin looked over the results and surprised flashed in his optics as he looked up at Darkraid. "She's sparked."

Sky let out a soft, inaudible whine when she heard that. No... She... She couldn't be...

Darkraid smirked as he gazed down at Sky. "Ah."

Sky buried her helm in an arm, feeling even more depressed...

-00000-

~A few months later~

Sky slowly sat up on the medical berth, one arm going under the newborn sparkling to keep it from falling of her chest. She gazed around when she had fully sat up. She and the sparkling were the only two in the Medical Bay. Topspin was somewhere else, and Darkraid, thankfully, had left her alone, though Sky wondered how long the peace would last. She finally looked down at the sparkling she held. It was a mechling. He had the build of his sire, and was silver in color with a blue stripe going down both his arms. With a trembling servo, Sky reached up and gently traced the top of his helm. He chirped, on-lining. His servo reached up and grabbed hers. His optics on-lined to show Sky they were a gentle purple. As Sky gazed into them, she felt a sudden rush of love course through her... And the need to protect him. To get him away from his sire-even if it killed her... or worse.

She looked around once again to make sure the Med-Bay was empty, and it was except for her and the sparkling. Sky pushed herself up off the berth and was soon on her pedes, heading for the door.. A sudden fear coursed through her frame as she realized what she was going to try to do, and that made her pause... For a moment. The mechling in her arms shifted and chirped. Sky hushed him, rocking the mechling. He needed a designation... She'll worry about that later.

She started toward the door again, and it opened the moment she stepped in front of it. She froze, but nothing happened. She started forward again, peering out the door. No one there. That was odd, Darkraid leaving her alone like this. But she felt relieved about that. She started down one hallway, the Med-Bay door closing behind her. Then, she realized that she had no idea where she was going. She only knew where Darkraid's quarters were-back in the other direction. She had no idea how to get off... But... She could use another ship! Now... Where was the docking bay?

She turned a corner and heard voices ahead of her. Fear gripped Sky's spark as she realized the voices belonged to Vehicons. She looked around and found a gap, just big enough for her to squeeze in. She immediately went into the gap, clutching her son close to her chest. She couldn't see out of the opening, but she soon heard the Vehicons go past her hiding spot. Sky waited until she couldn't hear them anymore, then slid out and continued on her way.

Then... She heard a cry from behind her, and fear gripped her spark again. Someone had found out she had escaped. She began running, wanting to get far away from the Med-Bay. She turned down several corners... Then ran into a Vehicon. She stumbled back, but immediately became alert again. Lucky for her, the Vehicon wasn't as fast. Sky darted around the Vehicon and started sprinting before he could grab her. She prayed to Primus hat she would find the docking bay soon.

She kept running, turning so many corners that she had no idea where she was, until finally slowing down. She was growing tired, not having refueled yet. She leaned against the wall, spotting a door ahead. Maybe... Maybe she could hide in there... Just until... Until... Until when? She was caught again? She didn't know. Sky went forward and the door opened when she stepped in front of it. Sky entered and looked around in shock when she realized she had found the docking bay. Relief filled her spark as she realized Primus had answered her prayers.

Sky stumbled to a nearby ship and entered it, making sure her sparkling was still safe in her arms. He was. The mechling was recharging peacefully. Sky entered the cockpit of the ship and looked at the controls. Now... How... Did she work this? Sky stared at it for a moment, looking over all the controls until she found one... Sky reached out and pushed a button. The ship started and her spark soared. She typed in a few things, and the ship took off, heading toward the hanger entrance-which was opening as the ship neared it. Sky stayed in the cockpit until she was away from Darkraid's ship, then she figured out how to turn on autopilot and explored where she was.

The ship was rather small, big enough to house about two Cybertronians. Sky also found a storage closet, which held energon. Sky took a cube and drank one. Once she finished it, she counted up how much energon she had left, and how long it would last... And discovered she only had enough for about two weeks, maybe a little longer if she rationed the energon... Sky rocked the mechling in her arms, worried. She hoped that she wouldn't be in the ship that long, as well as the mechling...

Sky gazed down at him. The sparkling was looking up at her, feeling her anxiety through their creator/creation bond. She sighed, rocking him. Then, she remembered she needed to give him a designation. She walked back through the ship, and entered one of the berthrooms. She sat on the berth, looking down at him.

"I need to give you a designation." She told him.

The newborn sparkling chirped up at her.

Sky sighed, wondering what to call him... She sat there for a while, thinking... She wasn't sure how she thought of it, but... Finally she figured out what to call him.

"Stormsurge." She said softly to the mechling, who was now in recharge again. "You're designation is Stormsurge."

-00000-

Darkraid punched the wall of his quarters in anger. She had escaped! Sky had taken one of the few ships that didn't have a tracker. Topspin had been too late when he discovered her missing. He growled, punching the wall again. He was going to find her and the sparkling. He'll take the sparkling away, and she'll never see it again. And she will be punished; be put through more pain then she had before...

* * *

Sooooooo... Very long chapter... Um... Tell me how you like it!

A good song for near the end of the chapter: _Never Surrender_ by Skillet.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I'm just borrowing them. I own Sky, though. Short chapter, yes... But, can't do anything yet...

* * *

~A month later~

Sky wearily sat up on the berth, putting a servo underneath Stormsurge to make sure the mechling didn't fall off her chest. She let out a faint sigh, standing, and putting a servo on the berth to keep from falling over. Stormsurge shifted in her grasp, but didn't wake up.

She released the berth, walking slowly toward the door. She had run out of energon several days ago... Well, for her. She had saved as much as she could have for Stormsurge... Having run out a day ago then.

Sky exited what had been her quarters for this past month and headed down the hall, using the wall for support as she headed toward the cockpit. She paused at the door.

Stormsurge shifted in her arms and let out a faint whine. Sky's spark broke as she gazed down at him, knowing she couldn't do anything for the mechling.

"I'm sorry, little one." She murmured quietly, then entered the cockpit. She gazed out the window, half-expecting to see just the darkness and stars has she had been recently. Instead, she was surprised to see a green and blue planet in her sights.

The ship rocked suddenly, throwing Sky off her pedes, and Stormsurge from her grip. Stormsurge let out a faint wail as he landed on the floor. The ship rocked again, being drawn into the planet's orbit. Sky crawled across the floor and grabbed Stormsurge, hugging the mechling close.

"Sh..." She whispered soothingly as the ship rocked again. "It's alright."

Stormsurge let out a soft whine, curling up in her grip.

Sky kept comforting the mechling... Until she felt a jolt and was thrown again, this time curling up around the mechling she held...


End file.
